Knight Leader
Summary Knight Leader (Kishidanchō (Naito Rīdā), lit. "Grand Master") is the title used to refer to the leader of the Knights of England, one of the three factions that maintain the balance of power in the United Kingdom along with the British Royal Family and the Anglican Church. It is also the title that is used to refer to a recurring character appearing in Toaru Majutsu no Index. Noble and chivalrous, the Knight Leader is a friend of a William Orwell, who would later become Acqua of the Back. Later, he would carry his ideals with him when he and his knights ally themselves with Second Princess Carissa for the sake of his country during the troubling times that would later end in war, leading up to the British Halloween. After he is defeated, he is sent to defend England during World War III, and later, in spite of wanting to go to prison for his betrayal, is used by his country in operations in the aftermath of the war. Being a knight and having his own arms, he is a British noble whose real name hasn't been revealed so far. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C | 7-A Name: Knight Leader Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Leader of the Knights of England Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Pattern magic, Anti-Weapon magic, Master swordsman, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Dominated Kanzaki Kaori in their battle during the British Halloween without even using his sword, gave the weakened Acqua a hard fight) | Mountain level (Fought Carissa with Curtana Original alongside Kanzaki and Acqua, described as still possessing a level of power comparable to a Saint, who can fight people like Hel) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Kanzaki Kaori and Acqua of The Back) | High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Can still pull off half of his speed under Curtana Original's blessing on his own) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class (Beat Kanzaki without drawing his sword) | Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Caught Kanzaki's Yuisen with one hand) | Mountain level Stamina: High (Fought Kanzaki Kaori and defeated her with absurd ease without tiring, fought and kept up with a weakened Acqua) Range: Extended melee range, several meters with Hrunting's Attack Range, unknown range with Thororm's formula | Extended melee range, unknown range with Thororm's formula Standard Equipment: Hrunting | Knight's longsword Intelligence: High. He's a skilled and experienced fighter and master swordsman. He has great knowledge of the Saints, their powers, their weaknesses, and their limits. He is also the commander of the Knights of England and plotted the British Halloween along with Carissa, implying great leadership and tactical ability. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, can only use one of his sword's patterns at a time, weaker when not empowered by the Curtana Original and can't use his sword Hrunting without it Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hrunting: A magical dark red sword of about 3.9 meters created using the Knight Leader's common 80cm knight longsword as its base. The spiritual item holds the same name as the magical sword used in the legend of Beowulf. Apparently, the sword became tougher and sharper from the blood of slain enemies that blocked one's path, but Knight Leader most likely had Telesma act as the blood so that the large amount could be compressed into it in order to give it a tremendous amount of destructive power. The Knight Leader had reanalyzed the laws behind the Norse Gungnir and Mjölnir, the Celtic Fragarach and Brionac, and other famous magical weapons, combined them, and then condensed them in a simplified style of magic he called Pattern Magic. He used 7 different patterns during his fight with Acqua. He can only use one of the patterns at a time, and needs Curtana Original's Blessing to form the magic sword, otherwise it stays as a knight's longsword. *'Attack Range:' Produces invisible cutting attacks which can hit the enemy from any direction no matter where they are by swinging the sword in the air and releasing fragments of the sword that look like dark red rust blades only a few millimeters long to attack the enemy. *'Slicing Power:' Allows the blade to cut through anything. *'Weapon Weight:' Gives the sword tremendous destructive power. *'Movement Speed:' Enhances the wielder's speed so no one can catch up with them, it allowed Knight Leader to exceed Acqua's kinetic vision and dissappear from his sight with no sound. *'Enduring Solidity:' Makes the sword indestructible. *'Special Use:' A rare pattern meant to slay certain monsters. *'Precise Accuracy:' Automatically guides attacks towards vital points. Thororm's Defense Formula (ソーロルムの術式 Sōrorumu no Jutsushiki, lit. Thororm's Technique Formula'):' A defensive spell based on a Norse warrior by which, regardless if it's magical or scientific, the offensive value of a weapon can be turned to zero. This effect lasts around 10 minutes. In the case of projectiles, like a bullet or arrow, they would lose all momentum and become useless. Explosives would need other interferences to explode after the effect expires. Some weaknesses of the spell are: *It can only turn to zero one type of weapon at a time. *It only works if the target is a weapon or anything that can be recognized as a weapon by the Knight Leader. For example, it wouldn't work on Archangel Gabriel's wings since they are an extension of its body, nor on the dimensional wreckage created by Curtana Original, as it's a natural phenomenon created by a weapon. *It won't work if the gap between Knight Leader and his enemy is too big. For example, Knight Leader isn't able to use the spell on Archangel Gabriel. *Additionally, in order to avoid lèse majesté, Knight Leader intentionally made it so that the spell would not be used to kill any member of the British royal family, so it's useless against them or weapons related to them. High Speed Movement Spell: Even after losing the blessing of Curtana Original the Knight Leader can still use magic to move at speeds comparable to Saints, with him claiming he can reach half the speed he had under the effects of the blessing on his own. Key: Under Curtana Original's Blessing | Base Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7